In the Middle of the Night
In the Middle of the Night is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eleventh case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the fourth one to take place in the Alpha Shore district. Plot After Aiden came back to work again, the team welcomed him gladly and then he and the player were assigned to a night shift by Chief Prince. While walking around, suddenly they stumbled upon the dead body of a local resident named Gary Stone, who was shot right between the eyes. The team sent his body to Eva and started their investigation by questioning Padre Rafael and beat cop Misty Gilbert. Rafael was too scared to open the church door despite hearing a gunshot and Misty was patrolling around but failed to notice the murder. Soon after, they suspected FBI Agent Michelle Zuria as well, as she played chess with the victim just a few minutes before the murder. Eva said that the victim was indeed murdered by a gun and confirmed that the killer had military training since the shot was fully accurate, given it was right between the eyes. Furthermore, she found an under-skin chip inside the victim by which someone was tracking him. While recapping, Troy appeared to say that he found out which device was being used to keep track of the victim and it was then at the plaza. The team went there and found the device, which was revealed to be of The @ndroid's, the same hacker with whom the team contacted before. Besides him, the team flagged scientist Ron Frasier as a suspect since he and the victim were close. However, Misty and Rafael got interrogated again, as Rafael trusted that evil souls were after the victim and performed an exorcism while the team discovered that Misty's gun was used to commit the murder. Shortly after, Chief Prince ordered the team to stop Ron at the plaza as he was going to blow the district with an explosion. Hearing that the team went to stop him and successfully stopped him from doing so. When interrogated, Ron said that he also worked as a scientist in Watery Systems like Marian Romanov, and that he performed experiments on human. Moreover, Gary was more like a test subject to him, and without him he lost his only volunteer and that's why he decided to destroy the whole distrust in frustration. He was then sent to custody and after taking a look around the plaza they interrogated Michelle and The @ndroid again. The @ndroid was furious as the victim for stealing his laptop while Michelle was assigned to arrest Gary because he was actually a smuggler named Olly Erikson and the only reason of him letting Ron perform experiments on him was to change his everything, from face to even DNA structure. Anyway, the team then searched the church again and found all the clues required to arrest Ron for the murder. Initially playing innocent, Ron couldn't help admitting that he was guilty and said that Gary agreed to let him perform any type of experiment on him, literally everything. Being fascinated, Ron performed countless experiments on him and seemingly changed his biological structure, resulting in Gary having surprising consequences. Gary knew in this way the FBI wouldn't be able to find him out but one day he discovered that FBI had discovered about him and Ron, and sent an Agent to keep track on him. Gary didn't know who the Agent was and got afraid. So, he decided to leave USA. Ron thought they would leave together but Gary didn't agree to go with him and insisted to leave alone. Feeling betrayed, Ron decided to teach him a lesson and used Misty's gun to kill him to frame her. At the trial, Judge Powell sentenced Ron to 40 years in jail for Gary Stone's murder. Post-trial, Chief Prince said that they couldn't afford to ignore Watery Systems anymore given how it kept appearing during recent investigations. She ordered Susan and the player to search the player and right then Rafael appeared. He kept saying that Gary's soul was after him and was coming to kill him. Being suspicious, Eva took a sample of his blood and ran a few tests. She discovered that Rafael was injected with the same substances which she found in Gary's body. Knowing it was Ron's work, she and the player went to interrogate Ron who smirked and said that he did nothing wrong by using Rafael as a test subject, given what Watery Systems' motto was. He said that he might not be part of Watery Systems anymore but the experiments still gave him a lot of thrills like before. However, at the plaza, Susan and the player found a laptop belonging to Michelle and sent it to Troy who said that Michelle deleted all the data from it but he managed to retrieve her last mission which was about Watery Systems. When asked about it she said that she wouldn't say anything about it. So the team took a look at the sports club and found her phone. Troy analyzed it and provided them with a lot of leads. He said that Watery Systems has been rebuild and five people were currently running it. Four people, including The @ndroid, were assigned to different works under a powerful leader, and their works included kidnapping people, human experiments and so on. Troy couldn't say why they were doing it, so the team gave the phone back to Michelle who didn't suspect anything, at least what it seemed. At the HQ, Susan's brother, Friendnet celebrity Quinton Parker appeared and invited Susan and the player to the the party which he was organizing. Summary Victim *'Gary Stone' (Found shot right between the eyes) Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Ron Frasier' Suspects PRafaelSuspABC11-1.png|Padre Rafael MGilbertSuspABC11-1.png|Misty Gilbert MZuriaSuspABC11-1.png|Michelle Zuria T@ndroidSuspABC11-1.png|The @ndroid RFrasierSuspABC11-1.png|Ron Frasier Quasi-suspect QParkerQAB.png|Quinton Parker Killer's Profile *The killer has military training. *The killer plays billiards. *The killer drinks tea. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer wears a bandage. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Church Front. (Clues: Victim's Body, Rosary, Pile of Leaves; Victim identified: Gary Stone) *Examine Rosary. (Result: Sweat; Prerequisite: Church Front investigated) *Examine Sweat. (New Suspect: Padre Rafael; Prerequisite: Rosary examined) *Question Padre Rafael about the murder. (Prerequisite: Sweat examined under the microscope) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Police Badge; Prerequisite: Church Front investigated) *Identify Badge Owner. (New Suspect: Misty Gilbert) *Ask Misty Gilbert how she lost her badge. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sports Club; Prerequisite: Badge Owner identified) *Investigate Sports Club. (Clues: Chessboard, Stained Cue; Prerequisite: Misty interrogated) *Examine Chess Board. (Result: Hair; Prerequisite: Sports Club investigated) *Analyze Hair. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Michelle Zuria) *Ask Michelle Zuria about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed) *Examine Stained Cue. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays billiards) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has military training) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Plaza. (Clues: High-tech Device, Thermometer, Hairgel; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine High-tech Device. (Result: Unlocked Device) *Analyze Unlocked Device. (03:00:00; New Suspect: The @ndroid) *Quiz The @ndroid about him keeping track of the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Device analyzed) *Examine Thermometer. (Result: Liquid) *Examine Liquid. (Result: Glass Cleaning Liquid; New Suspect: Ron Frasier) *Ask Ron Frasier if he knew the victim. (Profile updated: Ron plays billiards; Prerequisite: Liquid examined under the microscope) *Examine Hairgel. (Result: Dark Substance; Prerequisite: Plaza investigated) *Analyze Dark Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tea) *Investigate Billiards Section. (Clues: Handgun, Lost and Found Box; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Lost and Found Box. (Result: Exorcism Equipment) *Question Rafael about the exorcism equipments. (Profile updated: Rafael plays billiards and drinks tea) *Examine Handgun. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Handgun) *Ask Misty how she lost her gun. (Profiles updated: Misty has military training and drinks tea; The @ndroid drinks tea) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Ron from destroying the district. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Ron has military training and drinks tea; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rooftop) *Investigate Rooftop. (Clue: Bloody Handkerchief, Shoulder Speaker; Prerequisite: Ron interrogated) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Victim's Blood) *Question The @ndroid about him punching the victim. (Profile updated: The @ndroid has military training and plays billiards; Prerequisite: Blood under the microscope examined) *Examine Shoulder Speaker. (Result: Micro-transmitter) *Analyze Micro-transmitter. (09:00:00) *Ask Michelle why she was tracking the victim. (Profile updated: Michelle has military training and plays billiards) *Investigate Roadside. (Clues: Bullet Shell, Bandage Packet; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Bullet Shell. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Bandage Packet. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bandage) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Underwater Mysteries (4/7). (1 star) Underwater Mysteries (4/7) ' ' *See what happened to Rafael. (Available after unlocking Underwater Mysteries 4) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; Prerequisite: Rafael interrogated) *Ask Ron why he experimented on Rafael. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Blood analyzed) *Investigate Plaza. (Clue: Laptop; Available after unlocking Underwater Mysteries 4) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Michelle's Laptop) *Analyze Michelle's Laptop. (06:00:00) *Ask Michelle what she knows about Watery Systems. (Reward: Earpiece; Prerequisite: Michelle's Laptop analyzed) *Investigate Sports Club. (Clues: Phone) *Examine Phone. (Result: Michelle's Phone) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) *Give the phone back to Michelle. (Prerequisite: Phone examined) *Ask Quinton Parker what he wants. (All tasks before must be done first) *Investigate Church Front. (Clue: Faded Envelope) *Examine Faded Envelope. (Result: Envelope) *Give the envelope back to Quinton. (Reward: 20000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Alpha Shore Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)